Once Upon a Musical
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: Zelena, in desperation to destroy her sister, summoned a demon who has a talent for making people sing their feelings. As secrets and desires swirl all around, will the town be able to stop Zelena from executing her plan? Rated M: Language, violence, sexual situations. Swan Queen all the way, but mentions of CS and OQ. (Repost as ff screwed something up)
1. Prologue

_Welcome one and all, this is a crossover fic between Buffy and Once Upon a Time. While some things will remain canon from season 3, there is going to be a lot of veering off of it as well. Also note that while I include interactions of Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan, the main pairing will be Swan Queen. Let's get get that straight right off the bat. Now, enjoy and please note, any songs that are used will be listed at the bottom for you to listen to later or while reading. _

* * *

Zelena cursed as she fled into the woods of Storybrooke clutching a heavy leather tome to her chest. _Damn them all. _The green witch cursed in head as she finally stopped in the middle of a clearing catching her breath. She couldn't believe that the Charmings, Savior, and her sister had managed to get back Regina's heart and Charming's sword. Recalling the battle, she remembered how Emma and Regina combined their magic, getting the dagger away from her as well. Now Zelena was on the run, knowing that it would only be a few minutes before they caught up to her.

She set the spell book on the ground, thankful that the witch who held the title of Wicked Witch of the West, left behind such a valuable treasure. The Grimmerie was said to contain spells of both the Land without Magic and Oz. Her fingers flipped through the pages as fast as she could eyes settling on the page in front of her. Clearing her voice Zelena began to chant.

" Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen" Taking another breath she continued to chant once again.

" I call forth the weaver,  
Eleka nahmen nahmen,  
He who reveals what's hidden.  
Come to me, to bring my enemies discord,  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." Zelena felt her smile grow as a portal opened in front of her. She watched as the vortex swirled red and violet before a man appeared before her. Dressed in a bright red suit, his white teeth were in a full Cheshire grin that stood out against his red skin. A pointed red chin reminded her of a beard while blue eyes looked over her.

" Well, well, a cunning character,  
Bringing me here, perhaps you're one  
Of our kind?" He sang softly as Zelena held out her hand.

"Oh no dear, I'm just a witch, but I do need your help. You see, I have some enemies I need to crush. And your type of magic will be perfect for distracting them. I give you a chance to bring discord and I'll bring my enemies to their knees. What do you say?" The witch purred while internally she was gambling with everything. If this being didn't agree to helping her then she would be held prisoner till the town decided what to do with her. Another minute passed before the demon in front of her spoke.

" A witch who's not my foe,  
Perhaps a demon in witch's clothes,  
We're gonna get along just fine.

Start the timer, let the games begin." With that he smacked their hands together, causing a cloud of green and red smoke to wash over the whole town as they laughed wickedly.

* * *

_Yes it's short. I'm aware. However, more to come :D Please note that I used some lines from No Good Deed from Wicked for the summoning, the rest is all mine. Like, comment, fave or share if you liked it at all :D _


	2. Ch1: Everything's Slipping

There was smoke all around as Emma coughed slowly pulling herself off the ground with a groan. Her head was pounding while there was a ringing in her ears as she stumbled into a car. " Shit, that hurt." She mumbled . The sheriff took a few moments to breath in an attempt to regain some of her bearings. Everything seemed to be swimming as she slumped back to the ground. Her eyes closed as she tried to remember what happened. Zelena….That witch had taken her parent's new baby while Hook had taken her magic when she gave him CPR. Despite not having her magic, Emma was ready to charge in without a second thought to attack Zelena and save the town.

However, Regina stopped her, saying that without her magic, she was going to get hurt and that would leave their son, devastated. Emma hemmed and hawed but knew that ultimately, knew that the brunette was right. The mayor said that if they worked worked together, they might be able to use a spell that would get Emma's magic back. The sheriff promised to watch the queen's back as they went to fight her sister, grateful that she had her gun with her. Magic might be powerful but so was a .9mm Glock. As they moved through the town it was easy to find Zelena on Main Street. The green skin witch was holding her brother while blasting Charming and the dwarves into various stores scattering glass everywhere. They weren't able to attack Zelena at all as Emma's stolen magic was shielding her.

Regina threw some of her magic at Zelena, shocked as the Wicked Witch caught it quite easily with the help of the magic she had stolen. With a flick of her wrist the magic had disappeared. Emma raised her gun, focusing on trying to target a non vital area. She cursed, unable to get a clean shot without hurting her new sibling.

"Pathetic sister. So much potential wasted, I don't know why Mother didn't just drown you at birth." Zelena drawled as Regina froze. Emma tried to yell at Regina but it seemed as if the mayor was in a trance. Nothing she was screaming or doing was going to get through to Regina. It seemed as if Zelena had hit a nerve with her statement. Before she could think about it more her eyes saw a blast of emerald green fire heading straight for the shell shocked brunette.

" Regina!" Emma had no thought other than giving into her instincts. First she noticed was how Regina was slightly trembling when she pulled the Mayor into her. The next thing she could feel was a jolt that started from her heart. It almost felt as if someone placed paddles against her heart to jump starting her system. A startled gasp next to her told her that Regina was feeling something similar. Or that Emma shocked her as the sheriff's body wrapped around trying to shield the mayor.

Something white hot began to burn her skin as it was trying to consume whatever it could reach. After that there was a loud bang and flash that happened simultaneously. Emma felt her body being lifted before it was thrown into something. After that darkness took her senses. Blinking the pain away sea green eyes began to search around her, unable to find Regina.

"Regina." She rasped before grimacing at how dry her throat felt.

"Regina?" Emma called out a little louder as her legs were finally able to support her.

"Emma?" Her shoulders sagged with relief as the mayor appeared from behind an upturned car. It was easy to see the pant suit Regina had worn was rumpled, sporting small tears in the sleeves and pants with a smattering of dirt and grime all over. A smile grew on her face as she noticed that there was a small baby fussing in the mayor's arms. Emma bounded over to them as Regina calmed her sibling.

"You guys okay?" Emma asked moving closer to look them over, finally noticing that she had a baby brother.

"We're fine." Regina's voice was soft as she got the baby to sleep while clutching at her finger. Emma smiled before her brain finally caught up with the sight that she was seeing.

"How..how did you get the baby?"

"Dear, I was the most powerful human enchantress in our land. I cursed a land and I can most certainly rescue a baby from oncoming magic attacks and my half-sister." It was easy for her to hear the touch of prideful confidence in her tone. And frankly, Emma felt it was well earned at the moment.

"Gods, Emma, your clothes!" Regina's exclamations drew attention to the tatters that she was now wearing. The only thing that wasn't ripped was her red leather jacket. Fingertips brushed against her arm leaving behind warmth that moved to her stomach.

"There all-"

"Emma!"

"Moms!" The both turned to see the Charmings running behind Henry who barrelled into the two of them. Her arms moved out of instinct, holding their son close. Emma felt a smile tug at her lips when she felt one of Regina's arms wrap around Henry to touch hers.

"Oh Emma, we were so worried." Snow's words were the only warning she had before she was pulled into a hug. In the next second Charming joined in and his chest began to suffocate her.

"I'm fine, Snow, really I'm fine." Emma grumbled into Charming's chest before wiggling out of their grasp to check on Regina and Henry.

"You okay kid?" Emma felt relief flood her as Henry nodded before Regina spoke up.

"I think that mother and baby should go inside so they can rest." Regina said as she placed a now fussing baby into Snow's arms. Emma could tell that her mother was running on fumes and that her namesake had more color than she did.

" That's a good idea, the apartment is near by." David said as he moved to support Snow. Before they could agree to Charming's plan, Emma began to curse as a shadow began to hurtle towards the town.

"What the hell is that?!" The Savior pointed to the now large red and green cloud intent on heading towards them. Regina was soon at her side with arms outstretched.

"Just like at the hospital." The Queen told her as she nodded and put up her arms. Closing her eyes Emma focused on helping Regina conjure a shield around the town. However, her eyes opened as the cloud slipped through the white barrier. Her eyes began to get heavy as her body crumpled watching as Regina and the others passed out as well. Before her eyes fully closed Emma saw a blurry figure walking forward. She was just able to make out some sort of suit they were wearing before falling unconscious once more.

Sweet smirked as he watched the people in front of him fall to the ground in a deep sleep. They wouldn't wake until the next morning and his curse would be in full effect by then. Strolling forward, his foot nudged Emma's hand smirking for a few moments.

"_Look at these people, amazing how sheep'll show up for slaughter," _He sang as the demon strolled over to Regina, crouching down to study her. Strange how guarded she was while protecting the child behind her.

"_No one condemned you, lined up like lemmings you led to the water. " _Sweet chuckled as he looked at the Charmings. David was wrapped around Snow trying to protect her and the baby, face set with an arrogant smirk to hide his fear. He stood up continuing to sing as he observed everything.

"_Why can't they see what I see, why can't they hear the lies? Maybe the fee's to pricey to realize," _His hand gestured to the town watching as people began to fall asleep. "_Your disguise is slipping. I think you're slipping." _ The demon remarked to charming before he chuckled. As he walked through the town bodies continued to drop slipping into an enchanted sleep.

Bodies continued to drop like flies as he strolled towards the town hall as the red skinned demon merely smirked and continued to sing his thoughts. He smirked as a brunette woman fell next to a sign in front of a restaurant, having charged out to try and protect the others falling asleep around her.

"_Now that your savior is still as the grave, you're beginning to fear me," _He chuckled as a small child cling to its mother as they fell to the ground. Pity, he was hoping for more people to fight, like the blonde slayer did. Oh well he chuckled as he continued through the sleepy little town moving up the steps of the town hall before using his magic to open the doors.

"_Like cavemen fear thunder, I still have to wonder can you really hear me?" _ The demon wondered as he pushed open the doors. He smirked at the sight of a man leaning on a cane, trying to use magic to stave off the effects of his curse. That simply wouldn't do. Reaching out with a wicked grin, Sweet took the cane before pushing him down.

"_I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly._" He smiled and walked over the now sleeping man. This town was going to be a lot of a fun. A chuckle left the demon's lips as he strolled into the mayor's office waving his hand to move aside the mayor's assistant who had fallen asleep in front of the door.

"_Fire up your brain, remind you inside your rioting, society is slipping._" Sweet moved to sit in Regina's desk chair, twirling the cane as he spun around.

"_Everything's slipping away…." _Cackling he spun around as the cloud enveloped city hall leaving the town completely cloaked. _Let the fun begin, _he thought to himself as the magic overtook the town.

_So finally getting back to this. I will say I update randomly/when I have the time. Between a retail job, college, and a personal life...so just to let you know it might take a while. I will say this is a Swan Queen fic, there will be more femslash couples along with some Killian Jones bashing (not to say I don't like the guy but he needs to see the light and change). Also, free cookies for those who guess the song Sweet is singing. _


End file.
